gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Loran Cehack
is the main protagonist of ∀ Gundam. Personality & Character He is a very loyal person, believing throughout the series that queen Dianna would do the right thing. He is also able to adjust to most situations very easily. He was also called Laura throughout the series. At one point he had to to dress in drag under the name Laura Rolla. Skills & Capabilities History Early Days Prior to his arrival on Earth, Loran lived on the moon and led a peaceful life working as a fisherman in one of the moon's many artificial seas. He was selected along with two other people, Fran Doll, and Keith Laijie, to travel to Earth, with the apparent role to be scouts for the Moon race. They were not the first to be given this task however. Arrival on Earth Loran's first arrival to Earth had him almost drowning in a local river. He was quickly saved by Sochie Heim and Kihel Heim, and was hired to work in Dylan Heim's mines. Later became the family's driver for two years due to his proficiency with machines. During this time, he met Guin Sard Lineford who, mistakenly, called him Laura. After the two years, he was no longer being considered a foreigner and thus Loran was allowed to participate in the Coming of Age ceremony. Becoming A Pilot The night of the Coming of Age ceremony also marked the night of the moon race invasion. One of the explosions from the invasion caused a quake that broke a large moustached statue. Inside the Statue is the WD-M01 Turn A Gundam. The White Doll then begins to act on it's own with Loran and Sochie in the cockpit. He is then quickly forced into becoming an Inglessa Militia pilot. He acts as the only Militia pilot before the discovery of AMX-109 Kapools. He does all of this under the alias of Laura Rolla. Not long after, Dianna came to Earth, and a lengthy peace negations began. Loran was forced to attend a dance. During this event, Loran was forced to dress in drag and at one point shared a dance with Harry Ord. Traveling With Dianna Later Kihel Heim and Dianna Soreil switched places leaving every one oblivious to the events. Loran was no exception. Loran began to travel with Diana following the militia. It is early during this period the Loran first fights Corin Nander, who is the first person to identify the White Doll as a Gundam. Loran does not understand at this point, and is only saved by Dianna's timely intervention. Loran later meets Teteth Halleh and Will Game. During this time, Loran spends much of his time excavating a space ship. Not to long after Dianna reveals her true identity to Loran. This was so that they could hopefully switch places back to normal, but the plan, however, did not work. Soon after the failed switch Loran nearly looses the Gundam to Teteth, who reveals it to be WD-M01 Turn A Gundam. The theft however fails, and ultimately Teteth looses her life though not to Loran. Eventually, Harry, who is sent by Kihel, is able to meet up with Loran and retrieve the real Dianna, after a brief fight with Corin. Traveling to Space Not long after Diana left a nuclear warhead was exploded caused panic in both the earth and moonrace forces. In the panic Loran is given two nuclear warheads by a mechanic trying to hid the remaining nuclear weapons from the world. Not long after Loran following Earth Forces orders takes off in the Willgem trying to take the war to the moonrace directly. They have to however stop in Manuipich. In Manuipich they fight to free the area of moonrace now under leadership of Phil Ackman. They win there and use the Dragons back; which was actuary a hidden mass driver to enter space. Harry Ord also joins Loran upon traveling to space. The Moon Picture Gallery Loran (Rolan) Cehack character info.jpg|Loran (Rolan) Cehack Loran Consept.jpg|Early Concept art of Loran Cehack Qayrhnv.jpg Hakdlwn.jpg Wunksla.jpg Najdknsf.jpg Loran-design0-turn-a-artbook.jpg|Loran Cehack (final design) - Turn A Gundam character design by Akira Yasuda Loran-design1-turn-a-artbook.jpg|Loran Cehack (civilian clothes) - Turn A Gundam character design by Akira Yasuda Loran-design2-turn-a-artbook.jpg|Loran Cehack (pilot clothes) - Turn A Gundam character design by Akira Yasuda Loran-design3-turn-a-artbook.jpg|Loran Cehack (as Laura Rolla) - Turn A Gundam character design by Akira Yasuda Turn-a-artbook-011.jpg|''Turn A Gundam'' artwork by Akira Yasuda Turn-a-artbook-0023.jpg|''Turn A Gundam'' artwork by Akira Yasuda Loran Cehack Hisashi Hirai.jpg|Loran Cehack, Dianna Soreil and Sochie Heim Illustration by Hisashi Hirai Loran and ∀ Gundam Illustration.jpg|Loran and ∀ Gundam Illustration Dianna Soreil, Loran Cechack and Eagail vs ∀ Gundam.jpg|Dianna Soreil, Loran Cechack and Eagail vs ∀ Gundam White Doll Emblem.png|White Doll Emblem 162542.jpg|Loran Cehack Gundam War Card MSTaG 046-AnimeMF.net--angelord.mp4 snapshot 16.22 -2017.06.06 23.53.58-.png|Loran's signature on a lady's clothes (episode 46) loran_cehack_0001.jpg|Militia pilot suit Character Profile Loran Cehack naked.jpg|Naked Loran Cehack Profile Character Profile Loran Cehack pilot suit.jpg|Pilot Suit Loran Cehack Profile Character Profile Laura Rolla.jpg|Laura Rolla Profile Super Gundam Royale Profile Loran Cehack Young.png|Young Loran Cehack as seen on Super Gundam Royale Super Gundam Royale Profile Loran Cehack Pilot.png|Loran Cehack as seen on Super Gundam Royale Super Gundam Royale Profile Loran Cehack Pilot Front.png|Loran Cehack as seen on Super Gundam Royale Super Gundam Royale Profile Loran Cehack Militia.png|Militia Loran Cehack as seen on Super Gundam Royale Super Gundam Royale Profile Loran Cehack Laura Rolla.png|Laura Rolla as seen on Super Gundam Royale Turn A Gundam v1 _I01_147.jpg|Laura Rolla as seen in ∀ Gundam (Manga) Turn A Gundam v2 _I02_167.jpg|As seen in ∀ Gundam (Manga) Turn A Gundam - Wind of the Moon 054.png|As seen in ∀ Gundam: Wind of the Moon Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita Black History.png|As seen in ∀ Gundam (Manga 2) Trivia *It is often rumored among fans that Loran was originally intended to be female but this can be discredited due to the early concept art images. *Humorously however, by completing all of Loran's Story Missions in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 and reading the terminal message Dianna sends, apparently gives the player an alternate costume which presents Loran in a decorative emerald dress with makeup. This being a reference towards his cross dressing in the anime. *Up until the first officially subtitled release of ∀ Gundam, there had been massive discussions as to if Loran's name was actually "Rolan" instead. Bandai uses "Rolan" instead of "Loran" in all of the official releases and publications except for the official subtitled ∀ Gundam. *In episode 46 Loran gives his autograph to a pair of sisters, where he spells his name as "Rolan Cehack" (see Picture Gallery). References External links *Loran Cehack in Japanese Official Site